Forgotten Love
by MindfulDeception
Summary: Roxas has lost his memory and ends up in school of all places. When a student teacher comes into the picture the blonde has an interesting experiance, that makes him feel connected to the fireyhaired teacher. But what can become of just feelings? [AxelXRo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH don't you think I would have Roxas and Axel making out all the time? Do you see that in the game? No? Then I guess that means I don't own it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi ((boyXboy)) there will be many couples but it will be based on Roxas and Axel.**

**Yeah I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long time and I am sorry. I've had family problems and shit like that. I will be getting the other chapters of my fanfiction up soon ((and when I mean soon I mean a month or two)) Again I'm sorry for the long update. Enjoy.**

**Ages:**

**Leon: 25 Axel: 23 Roxas: 21 Riku: 22**

**That is all the characters... for now...**

* * *

**Forgotten Love**

Chapter 1

Roxas sighed, his head buried in his arms. It was the first day of college; he was a senior and was relieved he only had to spend one more year in this hell hole. Peaking through his arms as he heard the teacher walk in, as always ten minutes late. Just late enough to tick everyone off, but early enough so kids couldn't ditch. Roxas knew the only day he didn't come on time Leon would be there ten minutes early The blonde snorted, like that would ever happen.

Looking to the right of him, Roxas saw Riku, looking like his emo self, black everything (except his hair of course), even his finger nails were painted black. He was starting in front of him, using his hands to rest his chin on. It was amusing how a couple years ago the silver haired teen had been lively, with barely any black in his wardrobe. There were rumors that something had happened and he was now hanging out with a gang called Organization XIII.

Roxas knew that he knew something about the name but he couldn't figure out what it was. The blonde had lost his memory about a year ago and found himself fin an old mansion that was said to have been deserted. He sighed, it was all so troublesome. Roxas' ice blue eyes traveled to their teacher, as always the brunette was dressed casual, a white wife beater, with a pair of black leather pants. He was leaning against the white board, his gray eyes looking right at Roxas.

"Seeing as Roxas has finally joined the class, I can tell you all the news." Leon shifted his body slightly, propping his leg against the wall, getting more comfortable. We will be having another teacher with us this year."

Everyone's gaze drifted to the door as the sound of chains met their ears. A man, -a couple inches taller than Leon- stepped through the doorway. His fire red hair was spiked up, although some was falling into his striking emerald eyes. The jingling sound that was being heard was heard again as the red-head took a step, the sound coming from the multiple chains hanging off of a pair of black baggy pants. His torso was covered by a dark red button down shirt, a black zip up hoodie covering his arms.

Roxas' breath caught in his throat, his stomach twisting in his gut. The blonde's eyes traveled up the man's body, until he got to the red-head's face, their eyes locking.

"His name is Axel; he asks you all call him that." Leon said his arms crossing over his chest.

Roxas bearly heard what Leon was saying his mind focused on one thing. Axel.

From the corner of his eye the blonde saw Riku jump as the bell rung, the platinum blonde had seemed to be in deep thought before, so it wasn't a surprise he was frightened by the sudden sound. What he was thinking about Roxas didn't want to know.

"Alright class, time to start class." Leon said, the whole class quieting down at the brunets words. "I am gong to give you all an assignment that will last for a couple months, I won't give you an exact date, as I know you will all put it off."

The whole class groaned in annoyance, Leon barely gave homework, but when he did it was usually long and required a lot of creativity.

"I want you all to make bring in something that signifies you, weather it be a drawing, poem, or essay."

Riku raised his hand, a bored non-caring expression on his face.

"No Riku you can not bring in nothing and say nothing signifies you because you think you are nothing." Leon sighed, Riku really needed help but the kid refused to get any, saying it would make him weak and he didn't have any problems.

Riku's hand went down as he scowled at the brunette in annoyance. Leon knew him way to well.

"Axel will be helping all of you when you need it. Today I want you to brainstorm what you can do." Leon pushed himself off the wall. "And just to amuse you I'll do the project as well."

A large amount of the class giggled at their teacher's word, all of them having different ideas of what signified the brunette.

Axel had a heard time tearing his eyes away from the blonde, but finally managed to do so, biting his lip as tears threatened to well behind his eyes.

"Roxas..." The red-head whispered biting his lip to stop the tears from cascading down his face, tears that were right behind his eyes. Taking a deep breath Axel did what he always did and bottled his emotions, pulling on that mask that he always wore. The emotionless one that didn't let his feelings show through, Roxas was the only one that could ever see through that mask.

Roxas' hands shot up to his head as a pain erupted. It was so painful that the blonde fell to the floor, it felt as if someone was slowly prying open his skull. He bit his lip, trying to will the pain away, but not succeeding. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Roxas scarcely saw, a flash of red hair and then black.

* * *

_"I'm going Axel, nobody will miss me..." Roxas said, not turning around to look at the man behind him as he walked down the road, away from the looming tower._

_"I will..." Axel whispered, hanging his head, sadness shineing in his emerald eyes. The red-head looked up as he heard footsteps come closer. He was met with a pair of ice-blue eyes staring into his._

_Roxas gently cupped Axel's chin, "But you aren't a nobody are you?"_

_The emerald eyes turned questioning at Roxas' words. "But... I am a nobo..." Axel was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, his emerald eyes widening in surprise._

_Roxas pulled away, his gloved hand lingering on the red-head's cheek. "Nobody's don't have hearts. I believe you have one Axel." The blonde smirked, "Otherwise you wouldn't have you're fiery temper."_

_Axel blinked taking a second to come out of the shock of his best friend kissing him. "Roxas... Why are you so nice to me?" His emerald eyes searched the blonde's ice-blue ones in wonder._

_"You were the only one in the whole Organization that was ever caring, I... Axel I love you... I know I can't, as I don't have a heart... but I... with you I feel as if I have one." Roxas looked away in embarrassment, a blush painting his cheeks._

_Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him close to his body, "I love you too Roxas." He kissed the blonde locks of the Key of Destiny lovingly. "No matter what happens Rox... promise me you won't forget me."_

_Roxas looked up at the red-head, tears shining in his eyes, "Though my mind may forget my heart never will." He chuckled at the irony, "If I ever get a heart."_

_Axel smirked, "Isn't that this whole stupid Organization is about?" He sighed, his features dropping into a frown, "Although these days I am starting to doubt it."_

_Roxas pulled gently away from Axel's embrace, "As much as I would love to stay in your arms forever, I have to go before Xemnas knows I have gone." His hands threaded their way into Axel's hair, and pulled the fire wielder down into a bruising kiss. "I love you Ax." With that the blonde walked away disappearing around the corner._

_Axel watched Roxas go with a heavy heart; although he had a feeling he would see his love again. "And I you..." He whispered before turning and heading back to the Organization, planning on a way to stall Xemnas knowing the Key of Destiny was gone as long as he could._

* * *

Roxas' eyes flickered open to see the most beautiful emerald eyes looking down at him with worry. "Axel..." He breathed before, before having a coughing fit, the red-head helping him sit up. He knew everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care, he really never did.

"Are you okay R.. um... boy?" Axel asked having to bite his tongue before he said the blonde's name aloud.

Roxas looked up, his coughing finally after a few minutes. Some of the students let out a small "Oooo" sound as in normal circumstances, Roxas would yell at the person calling him kid. But then again these weren't normal circumstances. "Yeah... fine. Thank you." The blonde felt moved by how caring Axel's voice was so he let the 'boy' comment roll off of him.

A loud sigh came from the front of the class, "I think at least person in my class dies a year," Another sigh, "Why I really don't know." The brunette glanced at the clock, Roxas' whole episode had taken most of the class and there were only five minutes left. "We'll start brain storming tomorrow, if Roxas doesn't pass out on us again that is."

Roxas rolled his eyes, and stood, realizing that Axel had an arm around him he blushed scarlet, "I can walk, I didn't break a leg." The blonde complained, trying to sound mean but somehow knowing the red-head would see right though his guise.

Axel didn't pull his arm away right away instead he chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" It was so hard for the red-head not to take Roxas in his arms right now and kiss him, but he bet that would thoroughly freak the young boy out.

"N... No..." Although Roxas didn't know if that met no he didn't want Axel to help him or no he was sure he wanted Axel to help him.

Still chuckling Axel reluctantly pulled away from him blonde, walking back to the front of the class, "See you next class Rox."

Roxas' face turned redder, at the use of his nickname, and it made him think if the scene he had saw when he was passed out was real or not. Gathering up his things Roxas slung his messenger bag on and walked out the class room, his eyes flickering to the smirking red-head as he left.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I know it's sort of confusing right now but it will all make since... eventually. Oh and the whole flashback thing, I know (for anyone out there that likes to flame on things that are not correct) that, that is not how the scene went (trust me I have beat the game four times) I tweaked it... maybe more than tweaked but you know...**

**If any of you are wondering, I actually really like Riku and his whole 'emo-ness' will all become clear soon.**

**See the button on the bottom that says go? Please push it. Thanks to all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Love**

Chapter 2

A loud bang sounded though the air as the blonde haired teen shut the door. He slipped off his shoes and trudged into his room, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Roxas! Get out here!" Said boy growled in annoyance, he just got home and his stupid _father _was already yelling at him. Walking out of his room in annoyance, purposely stomping his way down the hall to the living room. Roxas stared coolly at the figure who had shouted, he was drinking as usual watching porn on TV.

"Yes father?" Roxas asked his voice betraying no emotion, he was just hoping his father wasn't too drunk today.

"Why were you so slow? You should have been here already. " The drunkard yelled, taking another wig of his alcohol, and stood, swaying slightly. "Where did you go this morning."

Roxas sighed inwardly, he was so stupid when he was drunk. Although the blonde did find it amusing that his _father _knew what time of day he had left. "I was at school." He replied, his voice sounding non-caring to his own ears.

The drunk seemed to think for a second, if he was even able to do that with the small number of brain cells he had left. "Oh alright." He sat back down, turning his attention back onto the TV. "I won't have to punish you this time."

Roxas' body shuttered at his words. "Thank you." He muttered before turning and walking back to his room, his hand unconsciously going to his side where a large black and blue bruise was being hidden underneath is back shirt.

The blonde collapsed on his bed, his eyes instantly fluttering closed, as the wariness of the day caught up with him. As Roxas finally relaxed his thoughts drifted to his teacher… Well one of them, specifically the one with red hair.

He couldn't help but blush as the dream he had when he was unconscious flowed back into his mind. _Was that real?_ The blonde asked himself, part of him hoping it was. "It couldn't be…" He sighed aloud; he didn't really know it could have been a memory. The drunken man on the couch wouldn't know even if he was sober enough to ask, considering he had any brain cells left to comprehend the blonde's question.

Roxas stood, he couldn't take just sitting in his room, and he wasn't about to do homework, who did that crap anyway? Cautiously Roxas walked out of his room, breathing a small sigh of relief as he saw the drunkard passed out on the couch.

Tiptoeing across the room and to the door –wincing as it creaked open (as if trying to get him in trouble)- The blonde's sapphire eyes whipped around to look at the man, his foster father, on the couch. He held his breath as the man grumbled, and turned over, thankfully still unconscious. Taking his chance Roxas quickly stepped out closing the door quietly behind him. He trudged down the street, letting his tense mussels relax, now that he was out of the house.

Finding his feet leading him to the ice-cream store a small smile crossed the blonde's lips as he neared the small store.

"How may I help you?" The vender asked, putting on a fake smile.

"One…" Roxas started to say.

"Two sea-salt ice-creams please." A voice from behind the blonde cut him off.

Roxas spun around ready to yell at the person who so rudely cut him off, but as soon as his eyes locked with those emerald ones his breath caught in his throat.

Said man let a grin rest on his lips, "Well hello Rox."

Before the blonde could respond the ice-cream girl handed the ice –creams to the red-head and he laid down a five on the counter. "Thanks you."

Roxas blinked a couple times as one of the ice-creams were put in front of his face.

"You wanted one right?" Axel still said still grinning like a chesher-cat.

"Yeah…", Roxas said uncertainly taking the ice-cream from the taller man, his fingers brushing against the other's a small blush appearing on his cheeks, "Thanks".

Axel nodded, "Quite a scene you made in class today." He leaned against the wall of the shop, taking a short lick of the ice-cream.

Roxas' eyes unconsciously followed the red-heads' tongue, his face turning a darker shade of red "Yeah… sorry about that."

"Ah no problem." Axel eyed the blonde far a minute, "You know that's going to melt if you don't eat it."

Roxas glared at the red-head. "I'm not that stupid you know." Grumbeling slightly to the blonde took a bite out of his ice-cream.

Axel watched with amusement dancing in his emerald orbs, and he could not help but think of the first time he had bought the blonde an ice-cream. Sighing he silently cured Ansem.

Roxas sucked on his ice-cream he could not help but look up at the red-head, their eyes locked bright green mixing with cobalt blue. The blonde could not help but think the other man was handsome bordering on beautiful. His bright orbs wandered down the lithe body in front of him, lingering on those sensual full lips and slipping further down. Axel was clad in a dark red shirt clinging tightly, a silver necklace composed of large links was around his neck and his legs were adored with baggy grey cargo pants. Casual for a day out of school.

Axel was lost in thought and so when his glazed over eyes took focus they widened at the half lidded cerulean eyes scanning his body so openly. A blush ghosted across the red-head's cheeks, he felt a familiar tightening pooling in his belly under the blonde's scrutiny. "Like what you see?" He tried to adopt a nonchalant pose, quirking an eyebrow and licking his half gone ice-cream.

Hooded blue eyes drifted up to the other man's face; "Yes…" the word was breathed into the air, barely audible. Roxas' mind caught the moment and his cheeks flushed to match Axel's hair. "I… um…". The blue ice-cream was instantly pushed into his mouth to hopefully save himself from speaking.

Axel chuckled and tossed popsicle stick into the trash. "I'm flatted."

Blue orbs fled from the sight of the other man, instead gazing upon the cement, finding the ants swarming around some stray sweets more interesting. This man was so confusing, the very sight of him created feelings in the blonde that he had never felt before, and for some unexplainable reason he wished for it more.

"Roxas…" The whisper of his name tickled his ear and he peaked from under his lashes at the red-head only to find him within a foot of his personal space. The blush that had been fading away returned full force as a pale hand cupped his chin gently pulling his head up to face the red-head. Green met blue once again and Roxas' eyes searched Axel's desperately roving from side to side as if the fish out an answer.

The grip on his chin became firmer and Roxas' eyes shot down to Axel's lips as they loomed closer before finally touching his in a firm yet gentle kiss, his orbs finally dropping closed.

The kiss was quickly ended however and Roxas was thrust back into reality when the red-head released his chin as if burned and proceeded to put a few feet of distance between them. "I-I apologize." The words were said through clenched teeth as he turned around and started to walk away.

Roxas took a step towards Axel his mind a whirlwind of emotions but he just couldn't let him leave like this. "Wait…" The proceeding words were destroyed as a mind-numbing pain radiated throughout his skull, falling to his knees Roxas cradled his head, "Axel…" A whimpered plea made the red-head run to him, and the last thing the blonde knew was warm arms encircling him before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all it has been far too long since I have written anything. I have recently picked up and sorted through a lot of my old writing and have had the inspiration to write again (as well as play KH2 all over again). I can not guarantee I will be religious on the updating with this or any of my other stories, as I am mostly writing for fun at this point. But please if you enjoy what you read drop a review, they always make me write more. Thank you.**


End file.
